The Chaser
by blutiger77
Summary: He didn't know why he hadn't done this before. He quite liked being the chaser. A Sasuke one-shot. I do not own any characters just the plot.


"Love isn't finding the perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

Sam Keen

She adjusted the pair of blacked rimmed rectangular glasses perched on her small nose. The adjustment fixed her half blurred vision. The cords on the music sheet came into focus, guiding her in the art of music making. Shifting, she settled deeper into her spot on the floor, her back against her bed as she faced a window.

The royal purple of her walls screamed out loud against her. The white wall behind the headboard of her bed, which is the first wall seen when walking into the room, was littered with small drawings in black ink, mostly sharpie but some black paint. Her black wood vanity sat on the left wall of her bed. It was cluttered with antique bottles, and pictures covered the edge of the mirror. A black desk with a Toshiba lap top was placed on the same wall as her door. Pictures of the New York City and Paris sky line covered her walls in an artful collage. The famous photo of the famous kiss of World War II hung proudly above her bed.

Softly, she pushed her brown hair behind her ears before running a hand through it. She brought it to her eyes, witnessing how her brown hair expertly blended with the red streaks throughout it to create a mixture of the two that was not quite auburn. She harshly combed it back into place. How she hated her uniquely colored hair. It made people think she dyed it to be noticed. However, it was natural. Nothing fake about it.

Small and dainty fingers caressed the neck of her acoustic guitar before bringing it to rest in her lap. Softly she plucked the strings, tilting her head as if the action alone would lend her a hand in deciding if the instrument was tuned to perfection or not. Chords of music blended together beautifully while combining through the air and into her eager ears.

She smiled softly. Her slightly plump lips stretched into a smile that was full of a soft happiness and innocence. It was one that made her irresistibly cute, or so her friends and family said. But, they didn't count. People like that never did when it comes to compliments of that caliber.

She crossed her legs into the legendary Indian style and adjusted her music sheet. With the soft artificial breeze created by her dark wood ceiling fan, she readied herself to begin. She cleared her throat.

'Big Gulps by Sleeping with Sirens'

Softly, as if she was dealing with a small child, she strummed the cords. This wasn't the first time she had practiced this song. In actuality, she had played it so much that now the sheet was in front of her out of habit not need. She loved this song. She loved this band. They made her insecurities leave, fly out the window in a rush of terror. Taking a breath, she slowly exhaled, breathing out the words in an almost breathless whisper. Her soft grey eyes closed as if in rapture.

"I'm coming home. I'm coming home. I hope that you are there…"

The mother smiled as she heard her daughter singing within the confines of her room. Her daughter had such a beautiful voice. It was a shame no one really heard it. Her daughter could be so shy. It was uncanny.

And she was such a beautiful girl too. Her hair was a mixture of her father's auburn hair and her mother's own brown hair. Her grey eyes had skipped a generation and came from her mother's side of the family. She was slightly above average height with an athletic built. However, she was not overly toned that it was unattractive.

It was her shy nature that detracted people. She was so hard to get to know now, unlike her old outgoing self. It was a fact of life though, that as one grows older one matures into ones true self. Maybe she was just reserved?

Oh Yuki…her mother thought wistfully as she slowly swayed to the wonderful music her daughter masterfully produced. If only she wasn't so shy.

He glared at his brother's car, which stood painfully more extravagant and cool, next to his own black Ferrari. He just always had to one up him. It was in-raging.

He ran a strong hand through his raven locks in an attempt to calm himself before heading inside to his mother, who was most likely in the kitchen cooking their supper. He could picture her own raven hair pulled into a loose bun and a blue apron tied around her hips. Her light blue eyes would light up in excitement every time she tasted the food to check its edibility. His mother was ever predictable and ever perceptive. She would notice he was mad even if she tried to hide it.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed, cooling his blood from his anger. His dark irises scanned the grounds before his gigantic house before entering. The majesty of the family name was on every wall, on every floor board. It was in the very air of the house. And it consumed his body in pride. A smirk played on his lips.

Soon all of this would be his. Yes, he would have to share it with his older brother. But, he would still get a healthy portion that the idea of sharing didn't bother him. In fact, he was sure that he would be more successful than his brother. So, yes, it didn't matter.

"Hello, Honey. How was your day at school?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen as he closed the front door. He couldn't help the warmth he felt. She always did this when he came home, ever since he began riding the bus because he was a 'big boy.'

"It was fine mom." He called in return. His leg muscles bunched and uncoiled as he climbed the flight of stairs to his large navy blue room.

His mother heard his assent to his room. She smiled as she thought of her youngest son. Sasuke. He was such a handsome boy. And, a good boy at that. He received perfect scores in almost everything he did. It brought her pride to be his mother.

If only she realized how arrogant and selfish he had grown up to be.

They say love is blind. That is true…for any kind of love be it romantic or that between family members.

"Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species."

W. Somerset Maugham

Though he wouldn't admit it, he loved the way the girls of his school threw themselves at him. He secretly loved the way they called his name in desperation as if they would die right then and there.

"Sasuke!"

He walked down the halls of Konoha High School as if he was its king, which was partly true. He had money and his father was a prominent business man, owning half the town, thus, making him untouchable and un-punishable. He owned this school now that his brother was off to the Ivy League college within the city. And that is the way he liked it.

He strode down the halls, an arrogant smirk on his face. It was the one that made all the girls squeal in delight and almost faint with how 'sexy' he looked. This just stroked his ego ever more.

But…

Not all the girls were squealing.

Yuki was far from the 'action' of the halls for she was within the music room for a choir meeting. She sat in the center of her friends circle. Her best friend, Hinata, sat beside her trying to coax her into playing a more important role in the upcoming school musical, which being part of the varsity choir made it mandatory to participate in.

Her light black almost blue hair was skillfully cut into a pixie style hair cut; one that only Hinata could pull off. Her infamous white hoodie hung off her shoulders, while her legs were covered in faded jeans. Her feet protected by white converse that were drawn on by different colored sharpies.

Yuki's own hair was cut into a slightly layered bob cut at the chin. The ends curled slightly inward. Her bangs weren't cut in a hard line. They were thinned by a razor, thus creating a shaggy but cute look to her bangs. The glasses she wore the night before were replaced by the contacts her mother let her purchase when she had turned sixteen, over a year ago.

Her shirt was a magenta pink rose floral V-neck. Dark denim jeans hung off her hips. Her feet were protected by black slip on vans. Her neck was encased by a silver necklace given to her by her father on her 17th birthday.

"Come on Yuki! We have to be a part of the musical anyways!" Hinata whined, practically yanking off Yuki's arm in the process.

"Please! You would be the perfect Mulan!" Yuki blushed at the compliment before paling at the thought of performing in front of all those people, of their school even! How horrifying! She shook her head religiously in an attempt to say no.

"Yeah Yuki you would be the perfect Mulan!"

"You have to!"

"It wouldn't be as good without you being Mulan!"

Her attempts at rejecting the offer were foiled by all the others within the choir ganging up on her. Her complexion paled the more the others talked about the play and how HUGE it was going to be. There was no way. She wasn't that good.

"No. I'm not that good any ways. Someone else should play Mulan. Someone like…Ten Ten!" Yuki exclaimed while pointing vigorously at said girl. The try at changing the attention from herself to another failed as the group continued to try and fail at convincing her to be Mulan.

"Pretty please with a big fat juicy cherry on top with whipped cream!" Hinata begged on her knees before Yuki.

Yuki's ghost like face paled even more, if that was even possible. She was never good with begging or puppy dog eyes, which, in fact, Hinata had just turned on, full blast.

"N-no," she stammered out before she shook while getting up and rushing to class as the first period bell rang. The others shared a knowing smile.

Their Mulan was breaking in resolve to deny the position.

Sasuke couldn't believe his mother was making him participate in the stupid school musical. 'Making' was a good description of what was going on in the psychological sense. In reality, she had avidly mentioned it, trying to persuade him into doing it.

It wasn't until she had said that it would look good on his college application that he had participated in something that wasn't strictly business oriented. It "widened his horizons." Yeah, like he would sing and dance in musicals for the rest of his life. Enter eye roll here.

So, here he was standing in the school's auditorium with the handful of other kids that are being in the musical, listening to the choir coach/teacher explain the rules of auditioning for the play and practicing the play.

"The auditions vor parts vill be in vone veek. So everyone get to practicing! I vant it to be a hard decision!" Mrs. Timmons, a lady of short stock and blonde hair and blue eyes, yelled in her German accent.

Those not in varsity choir began to stand and follow Mrs. Timmons to the auditorium door, excited to leave school. Sasuke was almost free. He would tell his mom that all the spots were filled. Notice the word 'would'.

However, he was stopped by the enthusiastic German woman.

"You vill try vor the male lead, right? It vould make the musical vunderbar!" Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, scoff, and say 'Hell no!' But the idea of beating his older brother was a very appealing one. With great reluctance, he nodded.

Mrs. Timmons broke out into a huge smile.

"Vunderbar! Now if only my ideal Mulan vould say yes!" That was when Sasuke realized just how horrible this idea would be. What if the girl who was going to play Mulan somehow got it in her mind that they were dating? He quite enjoyed his bachelor life style. All the girls throwing themselves at him already was great. He was sure he didn't want to leave the single life anytime soon.

He was definitely going to have a talk with this girl when she was picked.

"I-I'm ready to audition." Yuki all but whispered as she shifted on her stool. Mrs. Timmons smiled. One of her most talented students was auditioning. Little did she know, no matter what part she actually auditioned for, Yuki was going to be Mulan. It was a mutual decision of the varsity choir.

Yuki's fingers gripped those of the other hand nervously. She was told constantly that her voice was so strong, so emotional, so…heavenly. It was just that she couldn't see it…er, hear it. Yuki was her worst critic.

"Okay Yuki. I want you to sing the beginning of 'My Reflection.'" Mrs. Timmons almost excitedly instructed Yuki. She leaned forward slightly. Yuki straightened her back and inhaled.

"Look at me…you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me."

Yuki's grey eyes began to close. This was one of her favorite songs from 'Mulan', her favorite Disney movie. She felt like this song expressed how she felt, beautifully. To most, she was just the quiet girl. They never actually knew her before judging her. That is why she never judges a book by its cover.

"Every day, it's as if I play a part."

Mrs. Timmons smiled, her eyes closed as well. Yuki's voice was heavenly in this song. Real emotion hung in the air created by her marvelous voice. It was enrapturing.

"Now I see. If I wear a mask, I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes glared at her blonde hair frenemy. All the girls knew that Sasuke was going to get the lead male role in the musical. Well, they knew it once they found out he was auditioning. And, that was why she was here.

She had brought her designer clothed self down to the band room, which adjoined the choir room, to audition for the female lead. Because, who better to play the female lead with Sasuke as her leading man than the girl who was a hair away from dating him? That's right no one.

Sakura smirked. Soon she wouldn't just be claiming Sasuke as hers. Soon he would be hers. Her Sasuke. She liked the sound of that.

Sasuke slowed down as he reached the door leading into the choir room. He was late. Today was the auditions for the female lead. And, he had planned on trying to figure out who Mrs. Timmons would pick for his hell master, if he didn't set the situation up for her from the start, for the next few weeks.

Damn, he thought as he heard singing from inside the room, I'm late. Pausing, he caught his breath. His left ear was pressed against the wooden barrier to hear the girl better.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?"

The voice wasn't from one of the girls that hung around him all the time. He would have remembered a voice like this, or at least he would have been told about it from Naruto or Kiba. It must be a girl who has admired him from afar, which in his mind was worse.

What if she was obsessive over him? Sure, he liked the attention. However, when it escalated to stalking and just plain creeping on him, he had to draw the line.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

Yet, with the limits he set for himself, he was drawn into the mood her voice created. It was as if he was in the rain, wishing his life to be different, wishing people would see him and not his money. Yet, it was filled with hope. Hope in the shape of some mystery girl handing him an umbrella to block the rain from his already soaked body.

"Okay thank you! The list vill be on the tact board tomorrow before school. And, send the next person in on your vay out."

"Alright, Mrs. Timmons. Thank you."

He shook his head. He needed to stop day dreaming and get down to business.

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved."

George Sand

Yuki stared in shocked awe. The itch of her contacts no longer her concern. One concern of hers was being replaced with a more prominent fear. Stage fright took hold of her as she stared at her part.

'Yuki Moko…Fa Mulan'

She…was the lead. All those people watching her, waiting for her to mess up. Oh God. She couldn't do this. Her face paled as she reviewed the entire plausible list of things she could do to mess up, to embarrass herself.

"Yuki! Congratulations!" Hinata exclaimed, hugging her best friend from the side. Once Hinata let go of her pale friend, Yuki began straightening her outfit, removing the crinkles. Her purple skinny jeans stood out against her black 'Alesana' band t-shirt she had bought at one of their shows. The converse on her feet matched the purple of her jeans.

Hinata wore a pink blouse with light wash Levi's. Black glossy flats protected her feet.

"Thank you." Yuki timidly replied, slowly pushing the crowd from her mind. Hinata smiled at her overly shy friend. This would be good for her.

"Come on let's go to choir before the stampede arrives," Hinata giggled before grabbing Yuki's wrist, dragging her in the direction of their first class.

Sakura was pissed.

Scratch that.

She was livid, undeniably uncontrollably livid.

How could she have not been chosen for the lead? She was the best choice! Her and Sasuke were perfect for each other in reality, so they would make the perfect leads, right?

This Yuki Moko better watch her back. Sakura glared at anything and everyone as she stomped to her locker. She had to figure out how to make this girl quit, so she could be the lead instead of the matchmaker, which was a small part.

Sasuke just glanced at him name, noting that his suspicions were correct: he was lead male.

It was the girls list that he scanned intently. Sakura, a girl who creeped him out with her stalkerish attitude, had gotten an unimportant role in the play. And, same with her friend Ino, who was just like Sakura if not more.

However, he had never heard of the girl who received the lead. Yuki Moko was a name that was foreign to him. It solidified his suspicions of the lead female being a girl who secretly obsessed over him.

Huffing slightly, he placed his hands in his pockets before walking to his science class. He would find out who this Yuki Moko was that day after school when the first meeting for the cast of the musical was.

Yuki tossed the script she was given at the meeting on her bed, not daring to look at it. She didn't know how she was going to do this. Yuki knew she was shy. She knew she had stage fright so bad before she preformed that, on several occasions, she had thrown up her lunch. It was not pretty.

And now, Mrs. Timmons wanted her to do a whole musical, a WHOLE musical.

Yuki slumped against her bed, and slid to the floor. She stretched for her acoustic guitar. She needed to relax, to calm down. The musical was in one month. She needed to learn her lines, even if she wasn't sure she could go through with it. But, she could slack for one day.

She tested the strings, plucking them to make sure the music they produced was tuned to perfection. After much tightening and loosening of the strings, Yuki was satisfied with the sound.

Softly, she began to play one of the songs that had recently captured her attention.

'Fire by Sleeping with Sirens'

"Yeahhh…Yeahhh" She sung in time with the strums of her guitar. This song showed the love that she was scared to feel, but wanted. She was just too shy to "put herself out there."

"You made up your mind  
Right before the sound can move  
Softly from your lips  
You leave behind  
A choice which once before you thought you could not resist…"

Sasuke had been confused since the meeting. This Yuki girl was not at all like he imagined.

She was supposed to be loud and obnoxious like Sakura and completely obsessed with him like the said obnoxious girl. But…she wasn't. She wasn't even close to how he pictured her.

He had thought he had blonde hair, where as she had an almost auburn colored hair but not quite. It was more of a brown color though. She had grey eyes and was about two inches short than him.

However…That's not what intrigued him.

It was the fact that she seemed completely uninterested in him. Yes, some girls have tried to pull that act, but they have always ended up squealing and fainting about five minutes into the conversation. Yet, Yuki hadn't.

She hadn't even shown any signs of actually knowing who he was.

It was…

…Refreshing…

Yuki sat across from Sasuke on the floor of the choir room as they went over their lines for the second act. She was nervously twirling a lock of her hair around her finger as she recited her lines, every once in a while glancing down to check if she was correct.

Her purple and black stripped medium sleeved shirt hung off one shoulder, exposing her black bra strap and her purple tank top strap. Her silver necklace hung from her neck. Light wash shorts hugged her hips. While, roman sandals were wrapped around her feet. Her nail were colored a dark purple, standing out against her lightly sun kissed skin tone.

Sasuke sat in front of her. He wore a blue t-shirt that was snug, showing off his physic. Blue jeans hung from his hips while Nike shoes covered his feet. He never once looked down at his lines like the woman in front of him.

It has been two weeks since the auditions, and today was the day Mrs. Timmons made sure everyone knew, or at least mostly knew, their lines. The next day was when the learning of the dances and songs began.

Sasuke watched Yuki as she spoke her lines, looking everywhere but at the others. It was weird because she would look him in the eye without faltering or blushing. It seemed as if she paled at times though when she looked at someone else.

Yet, from what Naruto had told him about her, she seemed not interested in him at all. Which, that was totally not normal. It was as if she was immune to him. It was nice at first, wonderful even. But, then he began to wonder what she didn't like about him. What was it about him that caused her not to like him? After all, he was the apex of every girl's dream.

Yuki had to admit that Sasuke was good looking. There was no denying it, no matter how she looked at the subject. She loved the color of his hair and eyes; she wasn't going to reject that notion.

However, he was a horrible person on the inside. She wasn't one to judge or make assumptions of people. Yet, Sasuke was an exception.

He was self conceited and self centered. He oozed it. He seemed to live for the attention he received. And, Sasuke achieved a lot of attention by just walking into a room. It could get quite annoying, especially when they were supposed to be practicing their lines and he decided to flirt, or rather play, with a couple of fan-girls within the room.

Yuki couldn't wait until this was over.

Sakura glared as Yuki sat next to Sasuke. She couldn't believe the little unknown bitch was talk to Sasuke, HER Sasuke!

Who did this girl think she was?

"Love is not purchased, and affection has no price."

St. Jerome

Sasuke couldn't understand why a girl whose mind apparently wasn't occupied with obtaining his attention entrapped his. Furthermore, he couldn't understand WHY he wasn't on her mind at all.

HE had the looks. HE had the money. HE practically owned the school. ALL the girls fawned over him. Or at least he thought they all had until this girl. What was it about her that made her different?

His head cocked to the left slightly as he watched her in their math class. She sat in the front near the middle while he sat near the back. Their teacher, Mr. Hatake, was writing some long equation on the smart board. Not that Sasuke was paying attention.

His eyes narrowed. Why was she different?

Naruto watched as Sasuke stared intently at Yuki Moko. It had been just recently that he had started asking about her. The reason had something to do with the spring musical coming up, which Sasuke's mother was making him do.

At first it had just been the normal information request. And to be honest, Naruto probably wouldn't have known about her if Kiba hadn't been interested in her at the beginning of the year.

But, now it seemed to be more than recon. Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed to watch Yuki more in the classes they had together. It wasn't outright staring. At least, Naruto never caught him staring. However, he had seen the glances.

Maybe it was because he didn't want her to screw up the play for him? Was the play that important for his future?

Sakura frowned as she watched Sasuke watch Yuki. Something had to be done about her.

She had already talked to Mrs. Timmons about being the alternate for the role of Mulan. She had agreed. Now all she had to do was get rid of Yuki. Then Sasuke would be hers.

The question now was how to get rid of Yuki.

Yuki bent over at the waist, flipping her hair into her vision. She gathered it and bound it with a black hair tie. Her pony tail sat high on her head. Standing up, almost auburn strands fell from the bondage near her neck, as it was too short.

Her hands went under her blue tank top and brought the hem up to her forehead to wipe off the sweat collecting there. The rest of her body was sticky with sweat as well, but she couldn't wipe it off like she could her forehead. Releasing her shirt, she wiped her hands against the back of her jean shorts.

"Again, from the top!" Mrs. Timmons yelled over the talking going on between the actors. She has had them practicing the same song for two days. They all had started it learning it first because it it the first song they will perform. And, although Yuki loved the movie 'Mulan,' someone could only handle the song 'You'll bring honor to us all' for so long.

Sasuke watched from the chairs off stage as the others practiced the same song for the cabigillionth time. They moved the props and stage props around expertly while performing the song to the tee. The recording was laying out the precise moments for movement.

However, he wasn't paying much attention to the others. He still couldn't figure out WHY he couldn't buy Yuki. He had been able to buy everyone's attention. So, why not her?

It was frustrating…nice…but, frustrating.

Was he doing something wrong?

"To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone gives you courage."

Loa-Tzu

"You must be swift as the coursing rain."

Yuki couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as Sasuke adjusted her stance, like the scrip instructed. She wanted to smack herself. She knew he was a jerk. Everyone had heard the stories.

Yet…

For some reason…

Somehow…

She was starting to like him. It was horrible she knew. Her friends would kill her if they knew. Maybe it was because he had to act like a Disney male lead? And the fact that that was the only time she hung out with him, when he was reciting lines from her favorite Disney movie.

Those two things probably weren't helping her case. Not at all. Hope fully this would stop and disappear after the musical was over with. At least she hoped.

Sasuke felt a unique reluctance as his finger grazed Yuki's arm, moving it to the position it needed to be in. It was as if his fingers wanted to stay touching her. It was as if he wanted to be near her at all times.

It was probably because she was different…in a very good way. Of all the girls in the school, of all the girls he has been with, he has never felt like this.

With the others, he knew why they were there. All of them were there for his money or his looks. They never truly liked him; they just lusted after him, his status, and his money.

And, for a while, he knew that's how it would always be.

Yet…

Yuki seemed as if she would be different. From what he had observed, she never paid attention to money. She treated everyone the same, no matter status or money. And, he…liked her for it… a lot.

Sasuke was especially happy she was Mrs. Timmons perfect Mulan. Although, he wondered where that girl he heard singing was. If he knew what part she had, he would be incredibly grateful. The voice was so heavenly. It was uncanny. Hopefully, when they began actually singing the songs in practice he would find out. And, hopefully she was like Yuki, too.

Yuki gathered her colorful binders into her arms, shoving two thick ones into her purple back pack. Rehearsal was over for the day, and she had tons of school work to do.

"Yuki?" The said girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That didn't sound like anyone she knew. Turning around, her grey orbs observed a strawberry blonde haired girl staring back at her. Yuki knew her from somewhere, but where?

.

.

.

Oh, that's right. She was the back up for the part of Mulan. What could she want?

"Yes?" Yuki asked her arms folding over her chest instead of lying awkwardly by her side.

"Why do you think you can take away my Sasuke from me?" The strawberry blonde's features suddenly turned malicious. Yuki flinched slightly back ward; her arms loosening in surprise. What?!

"Your nothing. You can't sing. You are ugly. How could you think you would be perfect for the role for Mulan? The only reason you got the part was because Mrs. Timmons felt sorry for you. Don't come back. You are not wanted here!" Sakura yelled in Yuki's face. She had inched toward the grey eyed girl, getting in her face while trying to intimidate her to leave. And it seemed to be working.

As Sakura yelled in her face, tears welled up in Yuki's grey eyes. Her mouth opened in shock and outraged. Her body racked with unheard sobs as Yuki blinked to hold back tears.

"B-but…I-I…" Yuki stuttered, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Sakura smirked. She had her right where she wanted her.

"Leave you horribly tone deaf bitch. No one wants you here!" Sakura yelled into the almost crying girls face. Green eyes watched in satisfaction as tears spilled over and onto her cheeks. Success felt good.

Yuki turned abruptly, grabbed her bag, and left. She wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks as she ran to her car. She knew it. She had been right all along. Of course, she had known she wasn't good. Yuki just had no idea it was THAT bad.

She rushed home, seeking the comfort of her soft, silky bed sheets. She needed to be alone.

Hinata wanted to strangle Sakura. Did she realize what she had just done? Did she realize the begging those in the varsity choir had to do to get her to agree to even try out for the part? Well, it had something to do with every single one of them getting before her on their knees, putting on their best puppy dog eyes, and begging her over and over until she said yes.

Now, she was going to have to do it all over again.

Hinata stomped angrily up to Sakura, who had a smug look on her face as Yuki ran through the back door. Hinata shoved Sakura's shoulder, gaining her attention. Sakura's smugness faltered as she looked upon Hinata's raging features.

"You're the bitch!" Hinata practically growled. Who did this girl think she is? Yuki didn't get the part because they felt sorry for her. She got the part because she had the best voice.

"What are you talking about?" The strawberry blonde asked, feigning innocence. This girl couldn't have seen that right? Yuki was alone right?

"Don't play dumb. I saw what you did to Yuki. And you are wrong. She didn't get the part because we felt sorry for her, like you falsely stated. Mrs. Timmons picked her because she has the best voice. You got a mostly silent voice because compared to hers, your voice is crap." Hinata shoved her one last time before slaking off livid.

It was time to find Yuki to set things right and make sure she still performed in the musical.

Yuki's mother glanced worriedly down the hall towards her daughter's room. From the moment she came home, her daughter had been balling. And quite frankly, she had no clue what to do.

"Hello Mrs. Moko." Her blue eyes turned to see her daughter's best friend Hinata. Relief flooded through her. If anyone could stop her from crying it would be Hinata. Yuki had already thrown out her own mother before she could comfort her.

"Oh thank goodness. Do you know what is wrong? She won't let me talk to her." Mrs. Moko asked, concerned. Hinata nodded while heading towards the room sobs could be heard from.

"Some girl at school basically said Yuki was nothing to everyone. Let me talk to her. I'll fix it."

Yuki's mother's eyes softened once she heard this. Her daughter was so self cautious. Someone saying something like that would make this happen. She sighed. Her daughter just needed to see that she had a wonderful voice and people who loved her.

Yuki continued to cry as she heard her door open. Her mother was probably just bringing in some tea or a snack for when she finally ran out of tears. She hugged her pillow closer, trying to stop the pain in her heart. Was she really nothing?

"You're not what that pink haired bitch said you are."

Startled, Yuki lifted her head to see her best friend Hinata standing beside her bed. She watched as Hinata sat down on her comforter next to her. The grey eyed girl shook her head trying to tell Hinata to leave without speaking.

"No let me finish," Hinata said, understanding just what her best friend was trying to say. "You were picked because your voice is the best out of everyone's. Trust me. I hear them talk about it. They say your voice is heavenly Yuki. Never doubt that."

Yuki sniffled while wiping tears from her face. Hinata wouldn't lie to her right?

"Sakura was and is only jealous of you. Don't let her bring you down." Hinata touched Yuki's shoulder trying to comfort her how she wanted to be comforted.

"But, even if that's true, how can I go back? I just humiliated myself in front of her?" Hinata smiled at the simple question. It really was cute sometimes when Yuki acted so childlike and clueless and others it was just plain frustrating.

"You show her you don't care."

"But I do care." Yuki looked into Hinata's eyes willing her to understand.

"Go back. Do the musical. Show her you don't care," Hinata repeated. "I'll be with you the whole way." Yuki gazed questionably into her friend's eyes before nodding.

"Please stay with me the whole way. I don't know if I can do this." Hinata smiled softly.

"I will. And You can."

Sakura was pissed.

She thought she had Yuki right where she wanted her. But, noooo. She had shown today. And to make matters worse, her voice was actually better than Sakura had thought. In fact, even though Sakura hated to admit it, her voice WAS better than Sakura's. And that royally pissed her off.

No matter. Sasuke would be hers. And hers alone.

Yuki was the one he heard…

How could he not have figured it out? Was it because her voice had been muffled from the door? Or was it because he was that blind?

It was such a…relief that it was Yuki. Sasuke was quite confused. He felt so much at one time it was over whelming. And…he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

What was this girl doing to him?

It should go away after the performance…right?

"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell."

Joan Crawford

Yuki felt so…empowered. She had been the lead. She had lasted the WHOLE musical. And, by the way the crowd was standing and clapping, they loved it. Her lips spread into a proud smile. She did it!

Yuki stood by Sasuke. She wore Mulan's classic kimono. The green sleeves went past her finger tips. The longer yellow piece covered her exposed chest shown from the low V-neck of the kimono. A blue cloth wrapped around her from just under her chest to a little bit beneath her hips with a red obi holding it closed. **(A/N: think Mulan from the Disney movie 'Mulan'.)**

She was holding hands with Sasuke as well as the kid next to her. Those who were cast in the musical stood shoulder to shoulder bowing in sync with each other.

Sasuke felt his face heating up as he held hands with Yuki. He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. She wore the kimono blatantly stating that she was Mulan. It had gone well, considering. And all the people standing and clapping, that was the reason his face was heating up right? It had to be it.

All this confusion would be over with.

Finally.

Yuki closed her locker, hugging her binder for her next class, choir, to her chest with one arm. She straightened out her bright orange lace over shirt. It showed her white tank top underneath, which showed off her curves. Adjusting her back pack, she headed to choir, excited. Today they were beginning to fully sing 'Our Solemn Hour'. It sounded amazing, and would hopefully get them through regionals and to state.

It had been two weeks since the musical and Sasuke STILL couldn't get Yuki off his mind. In fact, she might be on his mind even more than before. In their math class, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was nerve racking. Even more so when she wouldn't do the same or even acknowledge him.

Did she even like him at all?

His dark pools followed her as she walked to her last class, passing by his locker. She didn't even glance his way. Why didn't she glance his way? Didn't she know what she had done to him? Did she even realize it?

Sasuke closed his locker rather forcibly. Or was she doing this to just put him on edge and she knew exactly what she did to him? Was she doing this on purpose?

He glanced at her back as she walked away. He didn't know how long he could take it.

"Hey," Hinata whispered nudging her shoulder into Yuki's arm and nodding her head in the direction of Sasuke, who sat at the picnic table two away from them and to their right. "I think you have an admirer."

Yuki looked towards where Hinata indicated only to lock eyes with Sasuke before he quickly looked away. Her cheeks warmed and Hinata smiled, huge.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. Y-You're delusional. H-He's not looking at me," Yuki stuttered back; her face warming several more degrees. Hinata's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh I beg to differ." Hinata sang. Her arm wrapped around Yuki's shoulders.

"Just be careful, okay?" Hinata whispered with a smile. Yuki pulled away from her; her face a bright red and her grey eyes big in shock.

"W-what?"

It has gotten bad.

Sasuke will finally admit it.

And what has caused him to admit such an obvious truth? It probably had to do with the fact that for the past two weeks he has sat outside the choir room's door after school to hear Yuki sing, just to hear her voice since she hasn't talked to him since the night of the musical.

Like he said, it was bad.

But, it was worth it…

At least, for now…

But, he didn't know how long he could take just hearing her voice through a door and not talking to him.

He was tired of hiding. Sasuke Uchiha didn't…observe a girl from afar. He talked to her. He got what he wanted.

So…

Why didn't he just do that with Yuki?

"If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside, It'll find its way somehow, somewhere in time."

Sasuke stood back stage as the choir sang in regionals. He was done. He couldn't just sit there anymore and hope she would somehow turn around and suddenly be before his feet just like the others.

"Will we remember all of the suffering, 'cause if we fail it will be in vain."

For the first time, he was nervous. For the first time, he would put himself out there for a girl. For the first time, he was the chaser, not the chased. It was weird. But, he kind of liked it.

"Sanctus Espiritus!" The whole choir chanted.

However, he wasn't going in blind, so to speak. He had asked Naruto about her. And his advice…

…Recite words from Mulan…

Why?

…It was her favorite Disney movie…

He just hoped it worked.

"How delicious is the winning of a kiss at love's beginning."

Thomas Campbell

"Yuki," Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm as she walked off the stage. She turned; her eyes widened in surprise. What could he want?

"Can I talk to you?" Yuki looked towards Hinata. What should she do? Hinata waved her towards Sasuke. 'Go for it' she mouthed. Yuki blushed.

"S-sure," She stuttered while not looking at him, trying to hide her blush. Sasuke smirked when he saw her blush. Maybe she was just shy? Maybe this wouldn't be such a long shot.

"Come on," Sasuke tugged her towards the empty school hall. Yuki reluctantly followed. Again. What did he want?

Once out in the hall, Sasuke looked down both ways before turning to face Yuki. She cocked her head to the left in response. What is going on?

Sasuke's hands began sweating. Why? He didn't want to acknowledge it. He blushed slightly as she cocked her head. She looked so innocent. Okay…so how was he going to start this?

.

.

.

There was an awkward silence. Yuki shifted from one foot to another. Was Sasuke going to say something or was he just going to stand there?

"Um, Sasuke? Is there something you wanted to say?" Yuki questioned stepping forward slightly; her hands held each other in front of her. Sasuke's face heated up and for the first time, he was nervous.

"Uh…yeah. I-I just wanted to say…" He trailed off, he wasn't good at this. He has never had to do this before. What if she rejected him? No one has ever rejected him before.

"Yes?" Yuki asked as she blinked, clueless to his plight.

"I-I like you," Sasuke muttered bluntly. Yuki's grey pools widened and she took a step back in surprise.

"W-what?" He what? It couldn't be true, right?

"I like you," He said with more confidence this time, following her by taking a step forward.

"H-how?" Yuki stuttered dumbly. Sasuke smirked. Maybe this wasn't as different from what he was used to. He took another step forward, pushing her back.

Yuki was confused beyond comprehension. It couldn't be that Hinata was right, right? The boy in front of her was the 'king' of the school. There was no way he would like someone like her. She wasn't pretty; she wasn't popular. This had to be some joke right?

She looked from the right to the left trying to find the friend with the video camera. Her grey pools scanned the hall helplessly. That friend had to be somewhere right?

Sasuke took advantage of her lapse of attention by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Yuki squeaked at the sudden movement and placed her hand on his chest for balance. Sasuke's smirk widened.

Yuki's eyes shot toward Sasuke's; she squeaked again at the closeness of his face to her own. Although he had his signature smirk on, there was something about his expression that was beginning to tell her this wasn't a joke. Sasuke leaned in eyes never wavering from hers.

"Because I knew at once that you were meant for me. Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny." His breathe was warm against her face as she blushed. Yuki had instantly recognized that line. It was from Mulan, and her favorite line at that.

Sasuke took advantage of her apparent shock and, if the tomato-red blush reaching across her face said anything, her like. Closing the distance between their lips, Sasuke's lips touched hers softly. It was a feather light kiss, and yet Sasuke had never had a kiss like this before.

He had always heard about the whole kiss and fireworks thing, but until then he hadn't truly experienced it. As he kissed Yuki, tingles ran down his body and he felt as if fireworks were going off as his heart pounded faster against his chest.

Yuki hadn't experienced anything like it either. She had, if anything, expected him to be rougher, but this…was so soft. She could feel her heart trying to break out of her chest and her hand felt his heart beginning to catch up to hers. Grey orbs began to close.

It was different.

And it was…

Nice.

Sasuke pulled away for air. He opened his eyes to see her eyes just opening, dazed. He smirked. The arms around her waist tightened bringing Yuki closer to him.

"So, Yuki, will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked the dazed girl. He watched as her eyes focused on his and her mouth opened. His smirk grew as he watched her try to speak before finally nodding yes.

"Good," Sasuke whispered before capturing her lips in another chaste kiss, "I wasn't about to take no for an answer." Yuki blushed even redder.

Sasuke wondered why he hadn't done this before.

He quite liked being the chaser.


End file.
